Edward Sparrow
by JessSwann
Summary: Post OST, et si Angelica n'avait pas menti sur l'île ? Ecrit pour la communauté 10 choix sur le thème Commencements


**Disclaimer: ****Disney **

_**Bonjour à tous, voici donc une nouvelle histoire assez triste, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, bonne lecture et… reviews ?**_

**Edward Sparrow**

_**Tortuga, **_

Assis à une table de l'auberge de La fiancée fidèle, Jack Sparrow buvait à sa bonne fortune en compagnie de Gibbs. Depuis qu'il avait retrouvé son cher Black Pearl et trouvé le moyen de le sortir de la bouteille dans laquelle il avait été odieusement piégé, les choses avaient plutôt bien tournées pour lui. Une fois le Pearl libre, Jack et Gibbs avaient libéré un second navire, puis un troisième. A chaque fois, les cales étaient pleines de marchandises diverses, pierres, meubles, épices… Toutes sortes de denrées négociables auprès de marchands peu regardants sur la provenance de la marchandise.

« Monsieur Gibbs ! Je bois à notre fortune ! » S'exclama Jack d'un ton joyeux.

Le second cogna sa chope contre la sienne et les deux hommes se sourirent.

Ils en étaient à leur troisième bouteille lorsqu'une femme ridée se présenta à leur table.

« Blahhhh t'es pas un peu vieille pour chercher des clients ? » Plaisanta Jack tandis que Gibbs couvait la femme d'un œil intéressé.

La vieille dédaigna Gibbs et fixa Jack.

« Etes-vous Jack Sparrow ?

- Capitaine, corrigea Jack avec impulsivité avant de se reprendre. Enfin on dit qu'il est capitaine. Il n'est pas là mais si je le vois je lui dirais que tu le cherches. » Plaisanta t'il en adressant un clin d'œil à Gibbs.

Le visage fermé, la femme répondit.

« Dites-lui aussi qu'Angelica le cherche et que s'il veut avoir une chance de lui dire adieu, il ferait bien de se rendre à la Conquistadore cette nuit. »

Jack blêmit tandis que la femme s'en allait sans plus lui accorder d'attention.

Un silence se fit à table et Gibbs toussota.

« Dites Jack… Vous devriez peut être…

- Oh je t'en prie Gibbs ! Je ne suis pas assez stupide ou saoul pour foncer dans le piège de cette folle. »

Gibbs grimaça tandis que Jack se forçait à lever son verre à nouveau.

« Buvons l'ami. »

Gibbs but mais Jack s'immobilisa, perturbé.

« Elle a pas vraiment dit dire adieu hein ?

- J'crois qu'si Jack… »

Un nouveau silence s'installa puis Jack reposa son verre avec agacement.

« Dans quelles histoires cette maudite fille est-elle encore allée se fourrer ! » Ragea-t-il avant de ramasser son tricorne.

Gibbs rit sous cape en le voyant faire et Jack le fixa.

« Tu viens avec moi Gibbs.

- Quoi mais pourquoi ? S'insurgea le second.

- Tu couvres mes arrières, avec Angelica tout est possible, surtout le pire. »

Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent rapidement dehors et Jack regarda Gibbs.

« Bon c'est où la Conquistamachin ?

- Bah chais pas !

- Des fois je me demande pourquoi j'te garde comme second, » maugréa Jack avant de se diriger vers un groupe de catins.

Un sourire aux lèvres, le pirate s'approcha de la plus brune du lot.

« Addie mon cœur ! »

Une gifle lui imposa le silence et Jack soupira avant de se tourner vers une seconde fille.

« Lola, ma prin… »

Gibbs grimaça devant la seconde gifle et Jack haussa les épaules avec philosophie.

« Elles savent pas où c'est… déclara t'il en revenant vers le second.

- T'as eu le temps de leur demander ?

- Bien sûr… Répondit rapidement Jack avant de se diriger vers un jeune homme aux allures efféminées. Dis-moi petit, tu sais où se trouve la Conquis,la concosta, non la…

- Jack Sparrow ! » S'exclama le gars d'une voix de fausset.

Le pirate grimaça.

« On se connait ?

- Tu avais promis de m'emmener ! » Pleurnicha le gars avant de le gifler.

Jack blêmit.

« Je t'avais pas reconnu. »

L'autre poussa un gémissement étranglé et se dirigea vers la ruelle voisine, les épaules secouées par les sanglots.

« C'était qui ? » Demanda Gibbs.

Sombre, Jack frotta sa joue.

« J'aime mieux pas en parler. »

Gibbs écarquilla les yeux et Jack soupira.

« Dans le noir et avec deux ou trois bouteilles de rhum il ressemble vraiment à une fille, je t'assure. »

Gibbs recula imperceptiblement tandis qu'un homme s'approchait d'eux.

« Hé, Capitaine Sparrow ? »

Jack se retourna, méfiant.

« On se connait pas hein ?

- Jamais couché avec vous, confirma l'homme. Par contre si c'est la Conquistadore que vous cherchez, je peux vous y conduire.

- Et que veux-tu en échange ?

- Une place sur le Pearl, on dit que ça rapporte. »

Jack et Gibbs échangèrent un regard puis Jack céda.

« Tu nous dis où ça se trouve et je t'engage.

- Tenu ! Suivez-moi. »

Gibbs rattrapa Jack et souffla.

« Capitaine, vous êtes sûr qu'on peut lui faire confiance ? »

Jack grimaça mais l'homme s'arrêta devant une bâtisse peu engageante.

« La Conquistadore. » Annonça-t-il.

Jack grimaça et se tourna vers Gibbs.

« Tu couvres mes arrières. » Décida-t-il.

Jack ouvrit la porte qui céda avec un grincement.

« Finalement, couvre mes devants, » souffla t'il.

Gibbs glapit mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps de protester un hurlement de souffrance résonna et les fit sursauter tous les deux.

« Elle n'en a plus pour longtemps alors entrez ! » Ragea la vieille qu'ils avaient vue à la taverne.

Sans réfléchir, Jack se précipita, le cœur cognant comme un fou.

Il avait reconnu la voix d'Angelica, déformée par la douleur.

Gibbs se précipita à sa suite mais la vieille l'arrêta.

« Juste lui. » Ordonna-t-elle avant de lui claquer la porte au nez.

()()

Sans réfléchir, Jack se précipita vers la pièce d'où s'échappaient des gémissements et s'immobilisa sur le seuil à la vue d'Angelica.

Allongée sur une paillasse crasseuse, la jeune femme avait les jambes écartées avec obscénité. L'air était saturé d'odeur de sueur rance, de sang et d'excréments mais ce n'était pas ça qui avait arrêté net Jack. Pas plus que le visage blême d'Angelica sur lequel roulaient des gouttes de sueur. Non, ce qui l'avait arrêté c'était la bosse difforme de son ventre qui bougeait régulièrement, chacun de ses mouvements arrachant un cri de douleur à la jeune femme.

Derrière lui, la vieille pesta.

« Avancez donc, on dirait que vous n'avez jamais vu une femme mettre bas. »

Jack songea distraitement que le terme s'appliquait plus aux animaux qu'aux femmes mais Angelica tourna un regard brûlant de fièvre vers lui.

« Jack… tu es venu… »

Une nouvelle contraction lui arracha un hurlement et Jack se précipita vers elle. La main d'Angelica serra la sienne à la briser et Jack la regarda, anéanti.

« Angelica, mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive… »

Une salve d'insultes lui répondit et la vieille se pencha entre les cuisses d'Angelica en maugréant.

« Imbécile. »

Jack la regarda, outré, mais la main d'Angelica se serra sur la sienne.

« Jack, écoute, plus beaucoup de temps… »Souffla la jeune femme.

Son haleine chargée de mort fit frissonner Jack et il caressa instinctivement ses cheveux.

« Ne dis pas de bêtises.

- Tais-toi… Je vais mourir… Le bébé, Jack… ton bébé… » Balbutia Angelica avant de gémir.

Jack blêmit et recula.

« Non, j'ai, jamais été saoul à ce point…

- Poussez ! Ordonna la femme.

- Hein ? Répondit Jack qui s'écarta, complètement perdu.

- Pas vous. Elle. » Rétorqua la femme.

Les dents serrées sous l'effort, Angelica poussa tandis que Jack écarquillait les yeux.

« C'est bien, il arrive. »

Angelica poussa un petit soupir fatigué et le fixa.

« Sur le bateau de mon père Jack… deux nuits après… AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH »

Jack frémit alors que des images de voluptés noyées de rhum lui revenaient.

« Deux nuits après la mutinerie, souffla t'il.

- Oui… ton bébé Jack… » Murmura Angelica alors que la femme fourrageait entre ses cuisses.

Complétement désorienté, Jack chercha une bouteille des yeux et s'empara de la première qu'il vit, les mains tremblantes. Le liquide lui brûla la gorge et il le recracha aussi sec.

« Donnez-moi ça idiot ! » Ragea la femme.

Puis, elle se pencha sur Angelica et lui parla d'une voix douce.

« Il s'épuise, il n'a pas la force. Je vais devoir ouvrir pour le sortir, vous comprenez ?

- Je comprends, » haleta Angelica, les larmes aux yeux.

Jack fixa le ventre de la jeune femme et sortit de son apathie.

« Quoi comment ça ouvrir ? Ouvrir quoi ? Et Angelica que ?

- Pourquoi croyez-vous que je suis venue vous chercher ? » Répliqua la vieille femme d'une voix dure.

Elle s'empara d'un long couteau sur lequel elle versa une dose généreuse de l'alcool qu'avait tenté de boire Jack tandis qu'Angelica se tournait vers lui.

« Jack, promets… Occupe toi du bébé… Notre bébé…

- Tu disais vrai ? Souffla le pirate. Tu as dit vrai sur l'île et je…

- Ce n'est rien… Murmura Angelica. Je t'avais menti avant…

- Angelica, non, il y a un autre moyen, non, si j'avais su que c'était, je ne, » balbutia Jack.

Angelica tourna son regard sombre vers lui et s'apprêtait à parler lorsque la femme planta la lame du couteau dans son ventre d'un geste assuré. Les mots qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire se changèrent en un hurlement de souffrance et Jack sentit ses yeux piquer désagréablement.

« Voilà, » déclara la vieille en sortant une chose rouge et fripée des entrailles d'Angelica.

Les yeux chargés de souffrance et ternis par l'approche de la mort d'Angelica se posèrent sur Jack et il paniqua.

« Attendez ! Cria-t-il en voyant la femme s'activer sur la chose rouge. Occupez-vous d'elle. »

La femme ne lui accorda pas la moindre attention et Angelica tendit faiblement la main vers lui.

« C'est inutile… Lui ou moi.

- Non ! » Protesta Jack.

A cet instant un cri ténu s'éleva et Angelica sourit faiblement.

« Un garçon, » souffla la vieille en lui posant la chose sur la poitrine.

Angelica tenta de refermer son bras libre sur son bébé mais renonça.

« Edward… Promets Ja» Souffla-t-elle.

Anéanti, Jack sentit sa main mollir dans la sienne puis Angelica ferma les yeux, un dernier sourire aux lèvres.

Derrière lui, la femme soupira.

« Je ne pouvais pas les sauver tous les deux. Je le lui ai dit. Elle a choisi l'enfant. »

Révulsé, Jack se tourna vers elle.

« De quel droit ! De quel droit !

- Du droit d'une femme qui a porté seule cet enfant, » répondit la vieille.

Jack frémit et se tourna vers le visage d'Angelica.

« Sortez. » Ordonna-t-il d'une voix blanche.

La femme obéit et Jack se pencha sur le visage d'Angelica.

« Pourquoi, pourquoi je ne t'ai pas écoutée, si j'avais su que tu disais la vérité, je, » gémit-il.

Jack se pencha sur les lèvres d'Angelica et les embrassa avec légèreté.

« Angelica, je… »

Un vagissement l'arrêta net et Jack se tourna vers la poitrine de la jeune femme. Un haut de cœur le saisit devant son ventre grossièrement ouvert et il croisa le regard sombre du bébé qui hurlait.

« Bugger, » murmura t'il.

Les mains tremblantes, Jack prit l'enfant et le serra contre lui. Tandis que le bébé, rassuré par sa chaleur se calmait un peu, Jack sentit des larmes rouler sur ses joues. Il avait perdu Angelica. Bêtement, stupidement. Au lieu de donner à leur histoire le nouveau commencement qu'elle l'avait imploré de leur accorder il lui avait tourné le dos. Pire, il l'avait abandonnée. Il LES avait abandonnés.

Jack se leva et oscilla, le bébé dans les bras. Sans y penser, il recouvrit le corps sans vie d'Angelica du drap sale qui gisait à ses pieds et se dirigea vers la porte.

()()

Gibbs se précipita vers lui.

« Jack ça va ? »

Le pirate, blême, resserra ses bras autour du bébé et Gibbs hoqueta.

« Jack qu'est ce que… » Commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter net à la vue des yeux noirs de l'enfant.

Le pirate inspira et enveloppa le nouveau-né du mieux qu'il pouvait.

« Il s'appelle Edward, souffla t'il. Edward Sparrow.

- Oh Jack, murmura Gibbs d'une voix chargée de pitié tandis que la femme se dirigeait vers les fossoyeurs.

- On s'en va, répondit Jack d'une voix lointaine. Elle est morte. Angelica est morte. »

Dans ses bras, Edward vagit légèrement et Jack sentit une nouvelle larme rouler sur sa joue.

« Je ne ferais pas la même erreur avec toi Eddie, murmura t'il. Je ne gâcherais rien cette fois, je te le jure. Pour toi et moi, c'est un nouveau commencement… »

Gibbs, le cœur serré, suivit son capitaine et songea que cette fois, la leçon était trop cruelle…


End file.
